Sweetheart
by Kimmberly
Summary: Ini adalah kisah si lebah dan si burung yang sedang jatuh cinta./Happy Event Heart Monochrome!


**Some call it science we call it chemistry,**

**This is the story of the birds and the bees ****— Hummingbird Heartbeat (song), Katy Perry**

.

.

.

.

Sakura menapaki tangga rumahnya dengan kasar, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat menyebabkan lantai di sekitarnya bergetar. Pintu kamar dibuka tak kalah kasarnya, ia pun merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur pada posisi menelungkup, menenggalamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Tak berapa lama ia bangun untuk berganti pakaian, ia melepas baju terusannya dan menggantinya dengan kaos rumah sambil menggumam,

"Dasar laki-laki menyebalkaaaaan!" lemari baju tak luput dari pelampiasan kekesalannya, Sakura menendangnya sebal seolah-olah benda mati itu adalah sosok yang membuatnya marah.

"Kalau kau tidak menjaga sikapmu, rumah ini akan hancur." Sakura menolehkan kepala dan mendengus, ia sudah hapal suara cempreng yang menegurnya tengah berdiri melipat tangan sambil menyender di depan pintu. Sakura kembali duduk di tempat tidur, mengambil _lotion_ dari meja untuk mengoleskannya pada bagian tubuh.

"Jadi," suara cempreng itu bersuara lagi,"apa penyebab adikku yang manis ini marah-marah hm?"

"Aku kesaaaaaal kak!" sang kakak mendekat, ikut nimbrung di atas tempat tidur,"ini semua karena si manusia berlidah mata pisau itu, huh! Kekasih macam apa dia, grrr!" Tayuya—sang kakak manggut-manggut, oh jadi karena Sai,"kenapa lagi?" Tayuya menghela napas bosan, pasalnya pertengkaran macam begini antara Sakura dan Sai sudah biasa terjadi, mungkin faktor mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi sikap keduanya tidak berubah. Sakura menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas tempat tidur, mengambil posisi bersemedi sebelum mulai bercerita,"jadi begini—"

_**Sejak pagi pukul sepuluh Sakura sudah pergi bersama teman-temannya, ada acara jalan bareng dengan yang lain di pusat perbelanjaan. Sakura datang bersama Ino teman sekelasnya, mereka menyusul lainnya yang tengah bermain di **_game centre_**. Sai**__**—kekasih Sakura telah datang bersama kawan prianya, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sasuke. Begitu Sakura menyusul bersama Ino, yang pria memasang wajah masam, memarahi dia dan Ino yang terlalu lama bersiap-siap, tentu hal ini diacuhkan oleh kedua gadis belia itu. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, gerombolan muda-mudi itu menikmati sejenak **_brunch_** mereka karena kebetulan mereka sepakat makan bersama jadi tidak ada yang sarapan pagi. Sebenarnya tidak ada acara penting, hanya saja mereka ingin menikmati **_quality time_** bersama, Shikamaru menggerutu bosan; merasa kesal atas ide Ino yang mengajak mereka jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan, tujuannya pasti cuma satu, **_shopping_**. Makhluk-makhluk anti-sosial seperti Sasuke dan Shikamaru tentunya kurang senang berada di kerumunan manusia. Tapi mereka bersyukur Ino tidak menyeretnya ke pasar malam, pastinya akan lebih rumit daripada berada di tempat 'lebih baik' ini, juga ide Naruto untuk mandi bersama di permandian air panas terbuka—ide ini ditolak mentah-mentah setelah mendapat pukulan telak dari Ino dan Sakura di kepalanya, lebih baik ikut menolak daripada berakhir tragis seperti pemuda hiperaktif tersebut. Dan benar saja, setelah makan Ino membawa seluruh gerombolan itu ke toko-toko yang menjual entah itu baju, aksesoris, sepatu, err—pakaian dalam, tapi Sai langsung menarik Sakura keluar dari toko dalam daftar paling akhir itu, paling tidak ketika mereka berdua saja bukan bersama Naruto mesum. Masalahnya baru muncul saat Ino serta Sakura tengah mencoba beberapa **_dress_**, pertama Ino keluar memakai **_dress_** berwarna **_beige_** kemudian meminta saran Sai—kebetulan pria-pria lain pergi dengan alasan ingin mencari minuman dingin karena haus di seret ke sana kemari oleh Ino, Ino juga merasa lega, rencananya ingin membeli pakaian untuk digunakannya waktu kencan berikutnya dengan Shikamaru jadi tidak diketahui, walaupun kedua insan itu belum memiliki hubungan khusus.**_

_**"Bagaimana Sai?"**_

_**"Cantik." jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum palsu, ya; Sakura sudah hafal macam-macam senyuman Sai setelah sekian lama bersama pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ia—Sakura hanya mengintip dari celah tirai, belum berani keluar memamerkan **_dress_** yang dicobanya.**_

_**"Benarkah?" Ino berbinar-binar,"Sakura? Bagaimana? Apakah tidak muat?"**_

_**"A-ah, m-muat kok." sahut Sakura dari dalam bilik.**_

_**"Ayo keluar, kami juga mau lihat." lengan Ino menyikut Sai keras, tidak sengaja. Perlahan-lahan tirai terbuka, Sakura berjalan keluar sambil menarik-narik**_ dress_**nya ke bawah sebab dirasanya terlalu pendek, sepasang mata Ino melebar tatkala melihat kawannya berbalutkan **_dress_** merah tanpa lengan berwarna merah, lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas.**_

_**"Sakura! Kau terlihat begitu **_sexy_**!" Ino memekik girang, di sebelahnya Sai terdiam tanpa berucap satu katapun, masih termangu memandangi Sakura. Si pirang Ino juga tak lupa memuji betapa manisnya jepit rambut berukuran lumayan besar yang terbuat dari rangkaian mutiara yang menyapu helaian poni merah mudanya ke samping. Ia membujuk Sakura membeli baju itu supaya dipakai kencan bersama Sai nanti, kata-katanya sukses membuat Sakura merona, ia lalu kembali ke ruang ganti meninggalkan Sai dan Sakura yang masih sama-sama terpaku.**_

_**"Ba-bagaimana menurutmu Sai?"**_

_**Pemuda itu seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, ia memandangi kekasihnya dengan **__**senyuman palsunya lagi,"tidak terlalu bagus kurasa, bajunya terlalu pas di badanmu yang rata itu apalagi bagian dadanya, lebih baik kau segera berganti terusan longgarmu yang tadi," bawah mata Sakura berkedut, tangannya sudah mengepal erat berusaha untuk tidak memukul Sai saat itu juga. Berikutnya Sai tidak membuatnya lebih baik,"dan lebih baik kau lepas jepit rambut itu, hanya membuat jidatmu terlihat makin lebar."**_

_**Sakura melongo, ia kembali ke ruang ganti membawa perasaan kesal luar biasaa, mengganti **_dress_** merah tadi dengan kasar, lalu keluar dan melempar **_dress_** dan penjepit**__**—benda ini sukses mengenai jidat Sai—ke arah Sai tanpa memperdulikan kekagetan kawan pirangnya. Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka, mengabaikan teman-teman prianya yang berpapasan dan memanggil-manggil namanya di pintu keluar.**_

"Jadi, kau cemburu?" Tayuya mencoba mengambil kesimpulan, sementara Sakura menghela napas panjang,"aku tidak mungkin cemburu pada Sai bodoh itu, wanita mana yang akan tertarik dengan lidah ular macam dia."

"Kau!" Tayuya menyeringai, adiknya seperti menarik kembali kata-katanya, ia melanjutkan,"mungkin Sai punya alasan sendiri, kau saja yang terlalu emosian Sakura_-chan_."

Sakura mendengus,"bagus, bela saja Sai." sekarang gadis bersurai merah muda memasang tampang merajuk, membuat Tayuya gemas dan mencubit kedua belah pipinya,"jangan marah adikku yang cantik, aku kan hanya memberikanmu petuah."

"Aku tidak butuh petuahmu itu! Lepas! Ah, kak Kido!" begitu mendengar nama Kidomaru, Tayuya langsung melepas Sakura dan berbalik, benar saja pemuda berkulit gelap itu tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kakak-beradik kelewat akur di depannya. Tayuya mengerutkan kening, ia tidak mendengar suara Kidomaru masuk.

"Kau mau ikut pergi bersama kami adik? Katanya di pinggiran kota ada kafe yang menjual _parfait_ enak lho." Sang kakak mencoba membujuk adiknya yang dilanda mood buruk, mengiming-imingi segelas _parfait_ lezat bagi Sakura merupakan penawaran bagus. Ia tersenyum sumringah,"aku boleh ikut kak Kido?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa masih bertanya."

Sakura bangkit dari atas kasur, memakai _hoodie_ dan menyambar tasnya,"siapa tahu aku mengganggu kencan kalian, hehe. Yosh! _Parfait_ gratis aku datang!"

Tayuya menegur,"siapa bilang dibayarkan?"

.

.

.

.

Gerombolan Sai dan kawan-kawan menelusuri jalanan pinggiran kota yang ramai, perasaan tidak enak masih menyelimuti tiap individu berkat kejadian di toko pakaian tadi. Ino membuka pertanyaan setelah hatinya gelisah tidak karuan melihat kawannya Sakura marah,"apa kau tidak menyusul Sakura, Sai?" yang lain memandang Sai dengan tatapan malas, maklum, iba, dan datar. Sai tersenyum menenangkan,"tenang saja Ino, mungkin Sakura sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan jadi emosinya labil."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendesah malas,"ya, tapi penyebab sampai Sakura marah itu apa, apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal?" Sai mencoba berpikir keras, rasanya ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba marah dan pergi begitu saja. Mereka terus berjalan hingga Naruto berteriak,"hey! Bukankah itu Sakura_-chan_? Eh? Siapa laki-laki di hadapannya itu?" semua mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, dan mulai berasumsi masing-masing, Sasuke mengangkat bicara,"bukan selingkuhannya kan?" mereka berdiri di seberang jalan yang langsung menghadap etalase kaca tempat Sakura duduk, Naruto membantah ucapan Sasuke,"tidak mungkin _teme_!" Ia menoleh pada Sai, menepuk pundaknya kuat,"tenang saja Sai! Sakura_-chan _bukan wanita seperti itu!" Shikamaru yang biasanya malas berkomentar kali ini tampak serius, melihat Sakura menyendok dari gelas lelaki yang sedang tertawa dengannya,"mungkin hanya kerabat jauh."

"Aku akan menyusul ke dalam, kalian pergilah dulu nanti aku akan menyusul." Sai tersenyum sebentar pada mereka sebelum masuk ke dalam kafe. Naruto dan yang lain hanya berharap tidak ada pertumpahan darah di dalam sana.

"Apa kita harus menyusul dan menjadi pelerai?" tanya Kiba.

"Hey, Sai tidak akan membuat keributan. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Naruto melangkah terlebih dulu disusul Sasuke dan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hati yang tadinya buruk kini berangsur-angsur membaik berkat segelas _parfait cranberry_, ternyata benar kata kakaknya, _parfait_ di kafe yang ia datangi ini sangat _delicious_!

"Kau suka?" tanya Kido, Sakura membalas dengan anggukan riang membuat kekasih kakaknya itu tertawa. Ia menyodorkan segelas berdua miliknya dengan Tayuya,"mau coba?" Tidak dibilang dua kali, Sakura langsung menyendok dan menyuap ke dalam mulutnya, ia memejamkan mata seolah-olah menikmati buah-buahan dari taman eden,"ini sangat lezat kak!" Mereka berdua kembali berbincang-bincang sampai Sai berdiri di sebelah meja, memanggil gadis berjidat lebar,"Sakura."

Merasa dipanggil, Sakura menoleh. Ia mendengus mendapati Sai berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia membalas dingin,"apa."

Kidomaru melirik bocah berkulit pucat, pasti pacar Sakura pikirnya. Tapi keduanya tampak sedang bertengkar, ia merasa tidak enak apalagi tatapan Sai yang ditujukan padanya, serupa ia tengah menyelingkuhi pacar orang lain. Maklum mereka belum saling mengenal, ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Tayuya selama beberapa bulan belakangan, dan selama itu pula Kidomaru belum pernah bertatap muka dengan Sai.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa tiba-tiba meninggalkan kami? Ayo kembali." Sai memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura, mencoba menariknya keluar.

"Aku tidak mau." Sakura menarik balik tangannya, terciptalah adegan tarik menarik. Kidomaru mencoba menenangkan mereka,"hei hei, kau pacar Sakura ya? Bagaimana kalau gabung bersama kami saja? Sakura belum menghabiskan miliknya."

Sebelum Sai sempat buka suara, Tayuya muncul, kakak Sakura itu baru saja dari kamar kecil. Ia terpaku melihat adiknya yang ditarik dan menarik pergelangan tangannya,"hei bocah, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku." Sai berbalik, mendapati Tayuya berdiri di belakangnya sedang berjalan ke meja yang ditempati Sakura dan Kidomaru.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Sakura." Ia tersenyum membuat Tayuya berdecak malas,"sudah sana pergi. Jangan membuatku menengahi pertengkaran kalian, aku mau kencan." gerakan mengusir darinya menyebabkan Sakura menatapnya sebal, ia tahu kakaknya benar-benar mengusir mereka keluar dari sana. Akhirnya ia pasrah saja dibawa Sai keluar, meninggalkan separuh makanannya yang tak habis, ia menangis dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh setelah keluar dari tempat makan tadi, Sai tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun membuat kepasrahan Sakura terasa sia-sia, _mood_nya kembali anjlok, pertama laki-laki berambut klimis dengan gelar pacarnya itu tidak mengucapkan apapun bahkan tidak ada kata maaf untuknya, kedua ia melewatkan_ parfait_ lezat gratisnya. Ia menghembuskan napas keras,"kalau kau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan aku mau pulang."

Ia melangkah barang sebelah kaki, dan berhenti karena Sai mengangkat bicara,"Kau marah? Apa aku melakukan salah?"

Sakura berbalik, matanya memandang lurus mata Sai,"tidak, aku tidak marah." Ia heran, bisa-bisanya Sai merasa begitu polos tak berdosa.

"Jangan bohong, aku mengenalmu bukan sehari. Kau pasti marah."

"Ck, jangan sok tahu, buktinya kau tidak tahu kenapa aku marah."

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan di depan taman kota, dengan suasana hari beranjak senja. Sai mencoba berbicara lagi,"beritahu aku penyebabmu marah."

"Pikir saja sendiri." nah, ini nih yang begini ini paling Sai tidak suka, ia tidak mengerti, kenapa wanita begitu sulit dimengerti. Memangnya Sakura pikir Sai bisa membaca pikiran orang? Biasa, hal yang dilakukannya kalau benar-benar marah.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf." meskipun dia belum tahu-menahu apa penyebab permasalahan yang membuat Sakura marah tapi ia berinisiatif mengalah dan meminta maaf. Sakura mengangkat alis, deru angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya,"kau sudah tahu apa salahmu?" Sai mengangguk, mendekati gadis itu, mencoba menghilangkan jarak antara mereka. Ia meringis tatkala Sakura memukul dadanya,"pembohong! Kau pasti tidak tahu apa salahmu!" tangannya mencoba menggenggam kedua tangan gadisnya yang lebih mungil ketika berusaha memukulnya,"aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku. Makanya beritahu aku."

"Kesalahannya itu ada di mulutmu," Sai menekuk keningnya heran, apa maksud Sakura mulutnya seksi?"Yang menyengat dan mematikan kayak lebah jantan yang frustasi karena gagal mencari pasangan di musim kawin!"

_What?_ Emosi Sai mulai terpancing, tidak marah sih hanya kesal kok, lagipula Sakura memancing perdebatan,"hei! Apa maksudnya itu? Kau juga seperti burung betina berbulu lebat yang galak dan berkicau marah-marah tidak jelas." adu mulut akhirnya tidak dapat dihindari lagi, sudah jadi tradisi mereka dari kecil. Sakura mendelik oleh karena Sai menyamakannya dengan burung betina galak,"aku benci padamu! Kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan manis, selalu saja mencari masalah denganku. Kenapa sih kau terus mengataiku? Kenapa tidak pernah sekali saja kau memuji atau mengucapkan kata-kata romantis denganku?" akhirnya, unek-unek yang ia simpan dari siang tadi keluar juga, Sakura menarik napasnya yang setengah-setengah akibat berteriak—untung taman dalam keadaan sepi. Sai terdiam memandanginya, ia jadi merasa risih,"aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau lebih senang menghinaku. Kalau memang Ino lebih cantik, kenapa bukan dia saja yang kau pacari?" Sakura menunduk kecewa, merasa sakit hati atas perlakuan Sai terhadapnya selama ini. Sekian lama berdiam diri, Sai menemukan kembali suaranya,"maaf—"

Sakura mendongak,"—maaf kalau ternyata selama ini aku selalu mengejekmu. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekanmu, kau tahu—kita sudah melakukannya sejak kecil, aku sudah terbiasa denganmu dan aku hanya melakukannya dengan orang yang membuatku nyaman."

Kedua pasangan itu saling bertatapan, tangan kanan Sai memegang tangan kiri Sakura, menggenggamnya,"mungkin itu caraku menunjukkan rasa sayangku, yah—meskipun itu salah. Kau tahu kan aku bukan orang romantis."

"Tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku paling dalam, aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Aku senang saling ejek denganmu, karena rasanya kita berdua saling terbuka, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan dari kejelekan kita, dan menandakan kita saling menerima apa adanya."

Sakura terperangah, Sai tidak pernah secara gamblang mengungkapkan perasaannya, bahkan ketika meminta dia menjadi pacar pemuda itu,"tapi kau lebih memuji Ino daripada aku. Apa aku terlihat begitu jelek di matamu?"

"A-Apa? Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Sakura memiringkan kepala, ia merasa melihat warna lain di pipi Sai,"kata-kata Ino tidak salah, sangat benar malah," Sakura berusaha kembali mengingat kata-kata Ino,"bahkan aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata, kau terlihat menawan—" ia melongo,"aku tidak mau yang lain melihatmu seperti itu, bisa-bisa mereka merebutmu dariku."

Sakura menerjang Sai, memeluknya erat, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah,"bodoh." Gumamannya tertelan, suaranya tenggelam di dada Sai yang kini mendekapnya erat. Sai mencoba meminta maaf lagi, merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Kini mereka menyadari bahwa tidak perlu kata romantis untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang, ada cara lain untuk menyampaikannya, seperti Sai yang menyengat Sakura melalui kata-katanya atau Sakura selalu berkicau marah, dari sanalah mereka tahu bahwa mereka masih saling memperhatikan satu sama lain dan semakin memperluas cinta keduanya. Ini adalah kisah si lebah dan si burung yang sedang jatuh cinta.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes : **

Absurd. Sangat absurd. Saya merasa down, setelah membuat beberapa fiksi dengan sudut pandang orang pertama, membuat fiksi lain dengan sudut pandang—entah orang keberapa ini—ketiga rasanya susah sekali. Alurnya gak jelas, EYD terlantar, typo dimana-mana. Tapi percayalah saya sudah berjuang mengetik fiksi ini, menguras segala kalimat dalam otak, sebelum fiksi ini terabaikan di words, jadi saya berusaha menyelesaikannya dini hari juga (berhubung insomnia menyerang). Hmm, sepertinya ini fiksi dengan pair SaiSaku pertama saya, hehe, sekalian turut meramaikan event Heart Monochrome :)


End file.
